Babies, It's Cold Outside
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Christmas prompt fill! Sherlock and Molly's first Christmas with their children! *****SPOILERS*****Do not read if you've not completed Ginger Midgets! Takes place during the last part of that story. Enjoy!


Okay, so this is originally a prompt fill for lilyismilesaway and watsonsexual (though I'm sure the rest of you will like it too.) Since you have the same prompt, word for word, I hope you are alright with sharing a fic!

Lilyismilesaway prompt: first Christmas with their child.

Watsonsexual prompt: FIRST CHRISTMAS WITH THEIR BABY.

Do NOT read if you have not completed ''Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Ginger Midgets"... this contains spoilers!

(Chaosisblue, this means you. Lol.)

This takes place within the _Ginger Midgets_ 'verse, towards the end of the story.

I only own my lovely plotbunnies, and the babies!

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock was currently sitting on the long brown sofa of 221B Baker Street, with a particularly cranky little girl in his hands. She squirmed about, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

''Ah, I don't think so, my sweet. You've been instructed to stay here with me, as per request of your mother.'' He spoke in a low voice. Helena fussed, this time her face scrunching up in frustration. Molly entered the room, holding a much happier Flynn. She smiled as she watched Sherlock interact with their daughter.

''Alright, release the prisoner. I'll trade you. One fussy baby girl for one newly fed, newly changed, and rather happy baby boy.'' Molly said as she tickled under Flynn's chin. The baby giggled and squirmed under her touch, which only caused Molly's smile to grow. Sherlock now stood beside her, exchanging the children carefully. Helena cried a bit more, and Molly tucked her safely in her arms. As the woman walked away, she was pulled back by a strong grip on her waist.

''Sherlock? What are you do-'' her question was cut off, as the detective pushed his lips into hers. He held Flynn up over one tall shoulder, and Molly against his hip. When they separated, she looked up at him, a smile beaming on her features.

''Merry Christmas to you, too, Mr. Holmes.'' She said, before walking back to feed the fussy girl. Sherlock grinned and watched her exit, but suddenly felt a cool patch on his shoulder. He craned his neck to see Flynn gumming on the cotton material of his shirt, happily leaving a puddle of drool on his father's arm. Sherlock simply patted the baby boy on his back, which made him snuggle further into his chest. Sherlock flipped the baby down to lie in his lap, as he took in the sight of the outfit Molly had put him in. A tiny blue sweater covered his top, while baby sized khaki trousers covered his bottom half. It had reminded Sherlock of the matching outfits Timothy and Titus had once worn, and he smiled at Molly's unconscious choice for their own son.

When she came back out, little Helena was wearing a similar blue jumper, along with a frilly black skirt. She seemed all too enthralled with the poofed fabric, grabbing at it with her small fists. Molly passed the baby girl to Sherlock, who made more room on his lap for the both of them.

''Alright, now I'm going to go get ready, and then you, then we'll be off.'' Molly declared, her hands waving about as she talked through her plan.

''Do you need assistance getting dressed? I'd be more than happy to oblige.'' When she turned around, she was met with a devilish smile from her husband. She grinned back, before shaking her head and walking into their bedroom. Sherlock grinned as he watched the twins interact with each other, grabbing onto their hands together. They made small babbling noises back and forth, and occasionally in unison. He was watching them so intently, he hadn't heard Molly come back into the living room.

''Ahem. How do I look?" Her voice broke his concentration. When he looked up, Sherlock was met with the sight of a very beautiful, navy blue dress, covering and hugging his petite wife in the best of ways. He only nodded, a his mouth hung open just slightly. Molly smiled brightly, before walking over, and hoisting the two babies into her arms.

'Alright, your turn.'' Molly tilted her head toward the bedroom. Sherlock sighed in resignation, before stalking back.

''Oh, it won't be that bad. You'll live.'' She called out. Far too quickly, Sherlock was returning, his crisp suit covering him. A dark blue shirt was underneath, and Molly watched the way he moved in it as he approached her.

''Do we really have to do this?'' Sherlock asked as he took one of the twins. Molly nodded confidently, and leaned up to kiss him.

''It's just a few photos, and when we're done, we'll come back and do whatever you want.'' Molly grinned sweetly, and was met with a sly grin.

''Fine. I suppose I can endure a few pictures, in exchange for a promise like that.'' He leaned down and kissed her once more.

''I forgot earlier, Merry Christmas, Mrs. Holmes.'' As they pulled apart, the two babies fussed, desperate for attention as well. He leaned down to kiss the top of Flynn's head, which caused a very jealous little girl to cry a bit louder for her Papa's affection. Sherlock lifted little Helena up in his grasp, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

''And a Merry Christmas to you, my sweet.'' Molly smiled at her husband, before mirroring his actions and kissing the babies herself. She sighed and looked up at him,

''Merry Christmas.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you liked that! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I had to give you SOMETHING, since my brain is being stuborn with this sequel project. Love you all! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
